


An unexpected win.

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Franky wants to play strip poker. What Franky doesn't know is that Erica is way better at poker than she is. She may be disappointed by the end of the game with who has the least amount of clothes on</p>
            </blockquote>





	An unexpected win.

Franky yawned, tapping her fingers on her stomach when Erica came in the door. She jumped up and put her arms around the older woman.  
“Hey, you took way too long, I’m bored,” Franky said, kissing Erica on the neck.  
“I told you to come,” Erica laughed, pushing her off to lift the grocery bags onto the kitchen bench.  
Franky shrugged, “I didn’t think you’d be like an hour, where’d you go? Sydney?”  
Erica rolled her eyes, “It was busy, Franky. Since when are you so impatient anyway?”  
“I don’t know, I’m bored. Can we do something?” she asked as Erica began unpacking the shopping bags.  
“You could help,” Erica said pointedly.  
Franky sighed before laughing, “I meant something fun. What about strip poker?”  
Erica threw an apple at Franky, “Really? You never fail to amaze me,” she shook her head, “You manage to twist everything into…”  
Franky flashed her teeth, “Sex?”  
Erica looked at her, smiling and shaking her head, “Yes, exactly. Poker, huh?”  
Franky laughed, “You’re forgetting a key word. Strip poker,” she raised her eyebrows, challenging the governor.  
Erica rolled her eyes, “Mhm, okay, fine, strip poker.” Franky missed the smile Erica had on her face as she continued unpacking food; she wasn’t to know that Erica’s version of teenage rebellion had included sneaking out her window to play poker with a group of older boys.

“This is so not fair,” Franky grumbled, slipping her jeans off and glaring at a fully clothed and laughing Erica.  
“What, you don’t want to play anymore?” Erica teased.  
“You could have told me you were some kind of poker shark,” Franky complained.  
Erica smiled, “You didn’t ask,” she laughed as she dealt another hand, “You want to stop?”  
“No,” Franky replied, “I’m going to get you to strip one way or another,” she said determinedly.   
Erica simply raised her eyebrows and smiled to herself.

The governor watched the younger woman unclip her bra as she pulled a face. She couldn’t help but laugh; she’d won many a poker game by being underestimated but this was definitely up there with the best.   
Franky shook her head but couldn’t help smiling, “I don’t want to play anymore,” she whined.  
Erica laughed, throwing her cards down on the table, “Mm, that’s okay, I don’t much feel like playing poker either,” her eyes scanned the younger woman with desire.  
Franky bit her lip, “Good,” she swept the cards off the table and climbed onto it, swinging her legs out onto Erica’s side and pulled her up in between her legs, “Hi,” she whispered.  
Erica pushed her away gently, “Hey, you,” she whispered back, “Is it hot in here or is it just me?”  
“Ah, it’s all those clothes you silly woman, maybe you should take them off,” Franky suggested.  
Erica laughed, “You think?” she pondered it for a moment, “You look amazing by the way,” she smiled, flickering her eyes around the room.  
Franky grinned before biting her bottom lip, “Thanks,” she put her hands on Erica’s waist, “You look amazing even with your clothes on.”  
Erica blushed; she couldn’t get over the way Franky looked at her, it wasn’t the same as anybody else had ever looked at her but she couldn’t put her finger on it, “Thanks,” she mumbled, “Can I kiss you now?”

Franky laughed for the briefest moment before crashing her lips onto Erica’s, hard and fast before Erica pulled her off the table and pushed onto the nearby couch, climbing on top of the younger woman.  
“A bit of role reversal,” Franky smiled that charming smile.  
Erica pushed at Franky’s shoulder, “Is that a complaint?”  
Franky shrugged, “Hey, I just wanted to play some poker.”  
“You just wanted to see me naked,” Erica retaliated quickly.  
Franky nodded, “Well…yeah, totally true, who can blame me?”  
Erica rolled her eyes, “Franky – “  
“Oh, old times, “ Franky laughed, “I mean how does someone remain so damn sexy when they’re rolling their eyes? Seriously, how do you do that?”  
Erica resisted the urge to roll her eyes again and just shook her head, “Maybe the same way you’re so cute even when you’re a total pain in the – “  
Franky slapped Erica on the ass, “Ass?”  
Erica bit her lip, still shaking her head, “Yeah, that. Now stop talking.”  
Franky raised her eyebrows and reached up and put her hands around Erica’s waist, “Okay, I’ll shut up when you start taking your clothes off,” she suggested.  
Erica laughed and pulled her shirt over her head, followed quickly by her bra as she threw it onto Franky’s face.  
Franky grabbed with her hands, “Mm, lovely, know what’s better though?”  
“What’s that?” Erica asked, warily.  
“What goes inside it,” Franky threw the bra to the side and quickly switched positions with an unsuspecting Erica and began working on the older woman’s breasts.  
Erica bit her tongue, “Mm, but who won poker?” she asked softly.  
Franky stopped for a moment to glare half-heartedly at Erica and shrugged, going back to work.  
“Come on, say it,” Erica insisted.  
Franky growled before saying, “You win.”  
Erica laughed as Franky bit her nipple, “Okay, okay. Your turn then.”


End file.
